Kyle & Stitch
by N-Kyle
Summary: An alternate reality, self insertion 'fic of what would happen had Stitch fallen into the hands of a teenager. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness. Total and complete darkness. Slowly, lights begin to glow until they're fully lit, illuminating a stage area. It is not a stage of this world, or any other world. The stage is a sort of "world-between-worlds," where the beings of other lands and worlds can come and collect, interacting as they can't do otherwise. It's not a very fancy stage, just a basic wood-paneled floor, with a black curtain backdrop. A tall, brown haired teenager of the world most of us know best walks out wearing jean shorts, sandals, and a black graphic T-shirt stating, "five out of four people have a problem with fractions." Riding on his shoulder is a blue creature with four arms, antennae, and spines on its back._

(Teenager) Hi there! My name's Kyle, also known as N-Kyle. And this is Stitch. (He gestures to the blue creature on his shoulder, which waves.) And this whole story is just an alternate-universe kinda thing depicting what would've happened had I been Lilo's friend and partial next-door neighbor. I know, what a fan won't do, huh? Anywho, since I did not create any of the characters within this story, and they are just the animated realizations of Christopher Michael Sanders' glorious imagination, (other than myself), I must give credit where credit is due, and so I shall.

**!Disclaimer! **

Kyle does not own Stitch, or any of the other original characters, and he is (sadly) not making any money off of this.

Chapter 1: Partings and Rejoinings

I hugged my mom as the other passengers began to board. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Kyle." She replied. "Have fun and be sure to give the girls my love."

"Ok." I was still in a kinda half-shock. I was about to climb on a flight to Hawaii, all by myself for the first time. And I was only 16!

Maybe I should back up a little bit. Last year, my dad won a $50 million lottery. We all went entirely crazy when we found out we won. Of course, once the government had taken their share, we only ended up with about $15 million. My parents decided that my two sisters and I would each receive $1 million, while my mom and dad split the remaining 12 50/50. With their shares, they bought a summer home in Hawaii.

While we were there, we met a family of native residents who lived almost right next door to our summer home, the Pelekais. They had two daughters, Nani and Lilo. Nani was about 19 at the time, and Lilo was maybe 5. Our moms soon became gossip buddies, and our dads had a major sports rivalry. I was often assigned as Lilo's babysitter while we were there, and I soon became friends with the young Hawaiian. One thing is for sure, she has a wayside view of life. Unlike most girls her age, she's into stuff like zombies, mummies, voodoo, vampires, werewolves, so on and so forth. Needless to say, Scooby Doo is her favorite TV show.

A few months ago, however, we received word from the sisters that their parents had died in a bad car crash. We were totally devastated when we heard the news. In fact, that was one of the reasons my parents were letting me go back to see the girls again. I felt it was the right thing to do: to go comfort them in their time of need.

I picked up my laptop case and started towards the entrance to the plane. I looked back one more time to wave goodbye to my mom before walking through the tunnel leading to the cabin. I found my seat (a window, of course), placed my laptop bag at my chair and sat down.

The first flight was cool. It was one of those that had the LCD screens in the back of each headrest, and they were playing that Nickelodeon movie "ClockStoppers." After about two hours, the flight landed in Phoenix, Arizona, where I boarded a smaller plane that would then fly to Hawaii. There was nothing fancy on this one, so I passed the time playing games on my laptop.

The flight finally arrived in Hawaii, just as my battery power was beginning to dwindle. I put everything back in my bag, and prepared to get off the plane. I walked down the staircase that was rolled out to the plane (the Kaua'i airport didn't have the retractable tunnels like the one in Florida did), across the tarmac, into the airport, and finally to the food court. I was looking around for the Pelekai sisters, when I heard off to my right,

"Kyle!!"

I turned to look, and running at me all smiles was a native Hawaiian girl, wearing a red muumuu with white flowers imprinted on it, and sandals on her feet. Steadily following behind her was her sister, wearing short jean shorts and a pink T-shirt. As Lilo reached me, I set my laptop bag on the floor and picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, Lilo! It's good to see you again!" I said, and then set her back down to hug Nani when she approached and said, "Welcome back to Kaua'i, Kyle."

"Thanks. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to your parents." I hugged Nani again, then picked my bag up again, and we headed over to the baggage claim to get the rest of my stuff. As we watched bags crawl by on the conveyor belt, I saw my suitcase-o-clothes, and eventually, my guitar case. ("Never leave home without it." I said to the girls as they stared at me picking up the guitar-shaped box.)

We all got reacquainted as we made our way to the parking lot, telling stories and detailing on life in general since our last meeting. The girls helped me to put my stuff in the trunk of their old-fashioned blue VW bug.

The trip to the house was fairly quiet. I spent most of the time remembering what I'd done in Hawaii before as we passed several recognized landmarks. When we arrived, I carried my guitar case, Nani handled my suitcase, and Lilo took my laptop bag. Once everything was inside, Nani said to me, "If you need any help Kyle, we're right next door."

"Ok. Hey, is Lilo taking her hula lessons again this year?" I asked.

"Of course, why?"

"If you like, I can take her to and from the auditorium again." I offered.

"Oh, that'd be great, Kyle, thanks." Nani said.

"Sure thing."

The girls went out the back door of the house, and as I heard their footsteps fade away, I looked around our summer home again. Nothing had changed. While we weren't there, Nani and Lilo were in charge of keeping things clean, making sure there wasn't an inch of dust collected on everything while the house was unoccupied. Satisfied, I plopped down on the leather sofa in front of the TV, grabbed the remote, and flipped channels until I found a good show. I was ecstatic. It was just me, alone in Hawaii with no parents, no sisters (other than the Pelekais), no rules, and no worries. I knew this was going to be a great month. But there was no way I could know just _how_ great it'd be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Enter stage area again. Kyle walks out alone, this time his shirt reading "I have gone to find myself. If I get back before I return, please keep me here." His eyes are closed, his iPod ear buds are in his ears, and he is mouthing the words to a song. Suddenly, he breaks into an air-guitar solo, rocking out in his own head. Wanting to make sure no one saw his performance, he opens his eyes, looks around, sees that no one else is present, pauses his iPod and removes the buds._

(Kyle) Hello? HELLO!! Anybody here?

_Suddenly from the light fixtures above, Stitch falls down, holding four miniature blasters._

(Stitch) Atta kabba!!

_He pulls the triggers, and from each gun comes a sticky purple substance that splatters all over Kyle._

(Kyle) AWW, STITCH!! What the crap did you do that for?!

_The purple goop is sticking to everything it touches, most of which is just Kyle. At this time, Jumba Jookiba appears from stage right, with a grin on his face._

(Jumba) Eh heh heh… I needed to test my new super-sticky goo-glue. Perfect for putting up wallpaper, arts and crafts, and practical jokes!

(Kyle) (Infuriated) I'M GONNA GET BOTH OF YOU FOR THIS!!!

_He begins to chase Stitch and Jumba around the stage, as they belt out the disclaimer._

**!Disclaimer!**

(Jumba) Kyle does not own Stitch—

(Stitch) or anybody else—

(Jumba) And is not making any money from this!

_Stitch and Jumba run off stage, with Kyle slipping and falling as he follows them out._

Chapter 2: Peanut Butter, Hula Practice and House Inspections

It was about 8:00 on a Thursday morning. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, knowing I'd have to take Lilo to hula practice. I climbed out of bed, threw some shorts and a t-shirt on, and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I dropped a bagel into the toaster, and began to pour some milk when I heard a knock on the back door. I shouted "It's open!"

I heard the door open, and then Lilo's voice, "Do you have any peanut butter for Pudge, Kyle? We're all out. All we have is _tuna_." She said the last word with disgust.

"Sure thing Lilo, one moment." I said with a smile. Lilo's parents used to always tell her these crazy stories. "Pudge" was one of them. At least once a week, Lilo has to supply Pudge, a fish, with a peanut butter sandwich. Otherwise, the world's weather system would be bent into utter chaos, and we'd all perish in a cataclysmic "Day After Tomorrow" situation. Like I said: crazy. But give her a break; she's a little girl.

I grabbed the peanut butter jar from the pantry, and began to slop big gobs of peanut butter on a whole wheat bread slice. "You all ready for hula practice today?" I asked her.

"Uh huh! We're getting ready for a big competition coming up at the end of the month!" she said excitedly.

"Well, I hope you guys win." I told her as I handed her a paper bag holding the sandwich. "I put extra peanut butter on to make sure Pudge gives us good weather. Let's get going."

We headed out on my bike, with Lilo balanced carefully on my handlebars (despite Nani's previous requests for her not to be on there). We quickly reached the beach, and Lilo hopped off and headed into the ocean after she changed into her bathing suit behind some plants. I waited patiently for her to find Pudge, and relaxed on the seat of my bike. Minutes later, I heard footsteps, and opened my eyes to see Lilo before me. I casually asked her, "Save the world from climatic destruction for another week?"

"Yep!" she said happily as she ran back into the wooded area behind the beach. She quickly returned in her hula attire. "Let's go!" she said, and then climbed back up onto my handlebars, and we were off. We arrived at the auditorium slightly early, and Lilo jumped down and headed up with her duffel bag, looking back to wave before going inside. I returned the wave, and then rode off back to the house.

Once home, I put my bike away, and decided to check up with Nani at her house. I walked over and up the stairs to the front door and knocked. Moments later, Nani opened the door, and said "Hey Kyle."

"Hey. Lilo's at hula practice. You need any help around the house?"

"That'd be great. We've got this social worker coming today, and I want the house to look good when he gets here."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." I told her.

I started by picking up all of Lilo's record player and all her Elvis records. Let me tell you: Lilo is the biggest Elvis enthusiast you've ever seen. Lilo is to Elvis as I am to computers and video games. I think one year for Halloween she actually dressed up as what she called "the female reincarnation of Elvis." After I finished with the records I vacuumed and dusted the living room, helped clean some dishes in the kitchen, and tried to restore some sort of order to Lilo's room. Meanwhile, Nani cleaned her own room, cleaned out the fridge, and threw out some of the trash that was collected in back of the house. When we both finished, it was about time for Lilo's class to let out. Nani thanked me for helping, and I biked over to the auditorium, arriving just as Lilo and some of her friends left the building.

I greeted Lilo, and we both headed back to the house. As we walked in, Nani said, "Oh good, you guys are back. Lilo, will you wash up real fast in the bathroom?" As the younger sister walked off, Nani began to list all the things we had done earlier. "Ok, we dusted the whole house, vacuumed almost everywhere, cleaned the kitchen, picked up Lilo's records… ooh, what else??" She actually looked rather humorous as she bounced up and down slightly trying to think of everything. It was at that time that there was a knock at the front door. Nani nearly shrieked.

"Relax Nani." I said as I reached for the door handle. "Everything's going to be fine." That's when I opened the door.

Standing in front of me was a tall, dark, and bald man with a black jacket, white shirt, black pants, black shoes, a metal suitcase (think of the kind that someone might handcuff to their own wrist), and black sunglasses. Regulation MIB apparel. He spoke with a deep voice. "My name is Cobra _Bubbles_…" he sounded slightly disgusted as he mentioned his name, but quickly regained his seriousness. "Is this the Pelekai residence?"

"Yes sir." I told him. "I'm Kyle. I'm just a neighbor of theirs. Come on in." He entered the house, and I shut the door behind him.

I won't go into detail too much, but I'll just say that it went really well. Everything was in order, no boiling pots of gunk on the stove, none of Lilo's "expressive" drawings on the fridge, so on and so forth. Mr. _Bubbles_ interviewed Lilo, asking her how happy she was here. After one final inspection, he said, "Everything seems to be in order here. I'll be back in a few days for a check up. Here's my card." He handed Nani a standard business card. "Call me if you need anything." At that, he opened the front door, stepped out, closed the door behind him, and that was that.

Nani practically deflated as she stepped back and fell onto the couch. "Ugh, thank God that's over with…" she turned to me. "Kyle, thank you so much for helping me out today. I don't know what I would've done without you."

I shrugged. "No problem whatsoever. But to tell the truth, Mr. _Bubbles_ kinda creeped me out… Anyway, I'm just gonna head back over to my place. If you need anything, I'm there."


	3. Chapter 3

_Back to the stage. Kyle is lying on his side in a fetal position in the middle of the stage, with bits of purple gunk still stuck in his hair. He has a Stitch plush is in his arms, holding it in a death-grip. Kyle is rocking back and forth slightly, moaning to himself, with a horrified look on his face. At this point, Jumba, Pleakley, and the real Stitch enter from stage-left and see Kyle in his mortified state. Stitch runs to his side, and shakes him vigorously._

(Stitch) Kyle?

(Jumba) Is something seeming to be the matter, Kyle?

_Kyle makes an effort to respond, but only succeeds in mumbling quietly._

(Kyle) Stitch?

_Stitch puts one of his ears near Kyle's mouth to better understand him._

(Kyle) K-… K-… King…dom… H-… Hearts… Two…

(Stitch) Ih! Kingdom Hearts Two.

(Pleakley) Kingdom Hearts Two? That game he just got with his new PS2 a little over a week ago? What about it?

_Kyle manages to gain enough strength to try to raise himself up and place a hand and place it on Stitch's shoulder, who is still standing over him._

(Kyle) Stitch…

_Stitch becomes more attentive to Kyle_

(Kyle) I'm sorry, Stitch… only… half a minute… cut-scene time…

_By this time, Kyle has used all of his remaining energy, and falls on the floor, dropping the plush. Now that he has released it, the others can see that his shirt says "Out of My Mind, be back in five minutes."_

**!Disclaimer!**

Kyle does not own Stitch, or any of the other original characters, and he is not making any money off of this.

Chapter 3: Things that go Bump under Dump Trucks

I closed the back door to the girls' house as I left, then walked back to the house. I pretty much spent the afternoon the way I had been for the last several days. Play some video games, surf the internet, play my guitar, manage my songs, watch TV, etc. By the time dinner rolled around, the sun was setting. I fired up the stove and began to boil some water for macaroni and cheese. After I finished making it, I sat down on the couch with my bowl, leaned back and started eating. I really wasn't supposed to eat on the couch, but hey, I was alone, so I could bend a few rules if I wanted to. I soon finished, and returned to the kitchen to place my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

I was in a good mood that evening, so I decided to go for a nighttime bike ride. I headed down to the garage, grabbed my bike again, raised the door, and headed out. As I started out, I gave the Pelekai sisters a quick buzz on my cell phone to let them know where I would be if they needed me.

I passed several familiar shops and stores as I passed through downtown: Mulan Wok, the local Chinese restaurant; Kara's Electronics, which always had those old black-and-white horror movies playing on their front window display TV's; even Mrs. Hasegawa's fruit stand, as I remembered the old lady who worked so happily their, despite her failing hearing and eyesight. All of these places brought back great memories from just a year ago. It was really interesting to go through the town I knew so well during the day, and see how much it differed at night. Everything was just so calm. No cars zooming by, no people chatting with one another on the street, nothing. It almost felt like I was in a totally different dimension, where everything looked similar to their daytime counterparts, but was still strange and unknown. Kinda like light and dark Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.

I was still taking in the dark sights around me, when suddenly the streetlamps flickered and went dead. Then, there was a bright green light behind me. I stopped my bike, and looked to the source, and to my amazement, it almost looked like a flaming green meteor was falling directly towards the island. Awestruck, I watched it for a few more seconds when I realized that I was also hearing someone's car alarm blaring. It continued to fall for a few more seconds, and then finally crashed to the ground in the distance with a BOOM!!!! The ground shook beneath me at impact, and I almost lost my balance and fell to the ground. A few moments later the streetlamps came back on.

I nearly jumped out of my pants when my cell phone starting vibrating in my pocket. I shakily regained my composure, pulled out my cell, and answered. "Hello?"

"Kyle?!" It was Nani. "Are you okay? This weird meteor thing just crashed to the ground!"

"Yeah, I just saw it come down. I'm alright." I told her

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little shaken up, maybe, but otherwise I'm not hurt. I'm probably gonna head back to the house soon." At that point, I felt raindrops start to fall on my head and arms. "Oh, crap. Scratch that, I'm coming back now. I'm starting to feel some rain coming down. I'll be back in about ten, fifteen minutes max."

"OK, be careful." Nani told me.

"I will." I hung up, put my cell back in my pocket, and pedaled off. Sure enough, in a few moments it REALLY started coming down. "So much for Pudge's sandwich…" I muttered to myself.

I suddenly remembered a side road that would get me home sooner. It was surrounded by forest growth on either side, and would give me a straight shot to the house. I pushed it to the limit and flew down the road, being careful of deep puddles.

As I neared five minutes from the house, I came across another peculiar sight: three dump trucks, all in a row, with all of their left tires blown. And when I say "blown," I mean it looks like they all ran over the same giant thumbtack. I stopped, suddenly not caring about the rain, and checked out the situation. The three truckers were all out in the rain, one holding a flashlight, looking at something up underneath the last truck.

I put up my bike's kickstand, and walked over to the truck drivers and asked, "Are you guys all ok? What the heck happened here?"

"We're not quite sure." One of them answered. "Seems we all ran over some kinda animal, and it got jammed up under the fender here." He pointed the flashlight up inside, where I could see something was indeed stuck in there. The weird thing was that its fur was blue.

Now I have a natural emotion for animals, and seeing one up under a dump truck (even if it was blue) left me more than a little unsettled. "Let me see if I can get him out." I kneeled down, reached under and felt for the creature. Slowly and extremely carefully, I tried to pull the thing out from the truck. I slowly got a limb loose, then a leg. As he started to come out, the trucker's flashlight beam suddenly ceased.

"Shoot! Batteries died. You still getting him out?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I've almost got him! Here…he…comes…" Suddenly, he came out, and I caught him in my arms and held him. In the darkness of the night, I couldn't see what he looked like very well, but from what I could feel, he was maybe the size of a four-year-old.

"What are we going to do with it?" one of the other truckers asked. "We can't exactly take him anywhere with our trucks like this…"

I had an idea at that point. "I can take care of him. I'll take him to my house for the night, and if he's still alive, get him checked out at the local pound tomorrow morning."

"You sure about that? What if he's, like, all wild and frenzied when he wakes up?" The third trucker asked me.

"I'll be careful. Besides, I can get him home quickly on my bike. My house is a just a few minutes from here." I assured them. "I dunno what you can do about your trucks though…"

"Don't worry; we can radio our boss and just camp out in the cabins until someone can come take care of us tomorrow."

"OK, good luck." I held the small creature close, climbed back on my bike, and waved back to the truckers as I headed off, back to the house. I was sure to keep a good grip on him, making sure he didn't fall out of my arms in the rain. I was still wondering how he had managed to survive being run over by three dump trucks when I arrived back at the house. I wheeled my bike in, closed the garage, and headed back inside.

"Alright." I said. "Let's get a good look at you." I turned on the lights, and held the little guy where I could see him. What I saw totally blew me away. "Holy crap…"

First and foremost, he really _was_ blue. I mean, his fur was literally BLUE. It didn't look dyed at all. It looked, well… _natural_. The fur from his stomach to his chin and the fur right around his eyes was a light sky blue, while the rest of him was a darker regular blue. And the fur was just the beginning. He had a wide mouth, short legs, _four_ arms, which each ended in three clawed fingers and a clawed thumb, and unusually large ears. Coming out of the top of his head were two antennae. He had a large round nose, dark blue, and two large nostrils. Turning him over and looking at his backside, I saw that he had three spine-like protrusions coming out of the middle of his back, and weird blob-shaped dark-blue spots on his back and the back of his head. I turned him back and looked at the front of him again, then held his chest up to my ear. I could hear a slight heartbeat, so he was still alive, just unconscious. I opened one of his eyes to check for movement. That's where I got another shocker. His eyes were just totally, completely black. I mean, for a comparison, the human eye has a black circle in the center, the pupil, which is actually just a hole that allows light to come in and be refracted through a lens onto the back of the eye, which analyzes the light patterns and translates it into what we see. As for this guy, from what I could tell, the whole thing was just pupil. No white, no iris, no nothing but black. It was creepy, but at the same time kinda cool-looking. I closed the eye again, and said, "Alright, that's it. You're definitely not from around here…" I realized that he and I both were still soaked, so I went to our linen closet to get a few towels, then came back to the couch and sat down to think for a moment.

As I dried the little guy off, I just stared into the distance. I was in total shock. It was unbelievable! Not only did this prove that there really were aliens, but I had one IN MY ARMS!!! I couldn't believe it! On top of that, of all the people on this biosphere that this alien could have fallen into the hands of, it was me! I felt like the luckiest kid on the planet. I realized I also had a huge responsibility. Since he was in my care now, I had to make sure that no one found out about him. A lot of people would do drastic things to get their hands on a living, breathing extraterrestrial being. And I had to make sure that he didn't fall into the wrong hands. I didn't want him to get hurt.

I stood up, setting the alien on the leather sofa for a moment so I could dry myself off. Afterwards, I picked him up, holding him carefully, and walked out of the family room to my bedroom. I turned on the bedside light, and gently set him on my bed, resting his head on my pillow, and then got down on one of my knees to forcibly pull one of the drawers out of my dresser to use as a makeshift bed. I got back up to pick up my unconscious alien friend, then let him rest in my drawer full of shirts, being careful of his spines, and tucking him in with a red shirt that read "Nintendo Rehabilitation Clinic. The first step is admitting you have a problem."

Satisfied, I climbed up into my own bed, not bothering to change my still-damp clothes. My mind was still racing at the prospect of having an alien in my custody, but to tell the truth, I was a little worried about him. I wondered what this world would be like to him. Would the gravity here be greater or lesser than what he was used to? Would waking up in the environment he was in right now cause him to become confused and possibly hurt himself, not to mention me? Still asking questions that couldn't be answered, I turned off my light and closed my eyes, hoping for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

_We come to the stage once again. Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch, at one end of the stage, are at a loss about what to do about Kyle, who is still incapacitated at the other end._

(Jumba) From what I can infer, Kyle seems to be suffering because 626 did not show up enough in the Kingdom Hearts II video game he was playing.

(Pleakley) OK, so what do we do to get him back to normal?

(Jumba) I have created hypothesis. If his ailment was caused by a lack of Stitch in a video game, maybe we can revive him by getting him to play a game that is centered around Stitch instead.

(Stitch) _(Having an idea)_ Ooh, meka katoobie!!

_Stitch runs off. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley approach Kyle, and attempt to get any reaction out of him._

(Jumba) Kyle? If you will be waiting for just a few minutes, Stitch went to get something to help you.

_Kyle just continues to lie there, shaking._

(Kyle) s- so… little… scr- screen time.

(Pleakley) Just hold on, Kyle! Stitch is going to bring help!

_Right on cue, Stitch comes out from stage-right, holding a 42" plasma TV over his head with his upper arms, while carrying a PS2 and DualShock2 controller under his lower left arm, and a power-strip connected to the end of a long extension cord in his lower right. He sets the plasma down, and takes a moment to configure the PS2 and plug in the TV and console. Then, he moves to Kyle, carefully setting him up so he can see the screen and so he won't fall over, and places the DualShock2 controller in Kyle's hands._

_Reacting to the controller, Kyle gains a little strength. He manages to grip it with steady hands._

(Jumba) Where did you get oversized yet extremely primitive earth television?

(Stitch) _(Shrugs, and says casually)_ Pita choobie.

(Jumba) You "borrowed" it?

_Stitch ignores his question, and instead hits the power button on the PS2. Kyle, however, grows horribly agitated at the PS2 boot screen._

(Kyle) No. No, NO, NO!! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT EVER AGAIN!!!

_Kyle has lost most control of himself, almost as if he was possessed, and does everything he can to get away from the TV. Stitch, however, holds him by his pant leg, and keeps him near. _

(Kyle) LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET ME AWAY FROM IT!!!

_Jumba and Pleakley help Stitch keep him under control, and all three work to put him in front of the TV. Kyle continues to struggle until the main screen finally appears on the television. Noticing the game is not Kingdom Hearts 2, Kyle finally begins to calm down._

(Kyle) Huh…? What is this? … It's… it's so beautiful…

_Kyle starts a new game and begins watching the opening video. _

(Pleakley) What game is that, anyway? Is that supposed to be you, Jumba?

_With a smile on his face, Kyle begins playing, learning the ropes and soon excelling in the game. _

(Jumba) What video game is this, 626?

_Stitch grabs the game case, which he'd brought out with the other equipment, and tosses it to Jumba. Catching it easily, he reads the title of the game: _Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626.

**!Disclaimer!**

Kyle does not own Stitch, or any of the other original characters, and he is not making any money off of this.

Chapter 4: First Contact

I woke up around 9:00 the next morning, groggy and cumbersome. I sat up, smacked my lips a few times, and looked out my window to the sandy beach beyond. The sun shone brightly, not a single cloud from last night's storm. "That was some dream last night…" I said to myself, scratching the back of my head as I remembered the small blue alien. It was so weird. Why had I dreamed so vividly about one central theme? Most dreams are random and inexplicable. Why had my brain decided to focus on this imaginary blue alien so strongly? I sighed, and lied my head back down on my pillow. I opened my eyes again, staring up to the ceiling, then over to the right, where I'd dreamt of leaving the alien to rest.

It was at that exact moment that I realized that there was one fatal error with my dream theory:

He was still there.

I threw my blanket to the left, literally jumped out of my bed, and got down on my hands and knees to check on the alien's condition. I pulled the shirt I'd used last night off of him, picked him up again, and held him to my ear once more. A slow but continuous heartbeat; he was still alive.

Now that he was dry, I realized how soft his fur was. It was incredible. If you've ever felt a chinchilla's fur, then you've almost felt how soft this guy was. For the majority, it was no longer than maybe a millimeter, but on his chest and the top of his head, it lengthened to about half an inch. I set him back down in his makeshift bed, and returned to my own.

I was still entirely confused, and just needed to relax. I flipped on my clock radio, which had a slot with my iPod in it. I started a favorite song of mine, a down-tempo, trip-hop song that had a history of soothing me. I closed my eyes, and let the crunchy beats and moving lead just calm my thoughts about this extraterrestrial that had crash-landed into my life (quite possibly literally, if that meteor had anything to do with him).

After a few plays, the song wasn't helping too much… I looked back over to him, then gave a sharp gasp at the realization that he was waking up! I quickly snapped off my radio, and peeked over the edge of my bed at him as he finally regained consciousness.

He tossed and turned for a few moments, then used his lower pair of arms to push himself into a sitting position. Meanwhile, he held his head with his upper pair, and let out a long groan of discomfort.

"Hey there little guy." I said softly.

He instantly gave out a short gasp as he opened his black eyes, and quickly turned to face me. It was surprising how fast his reflexes were.

"Easy! Easy!" I threw my hands up in defense, making sure my voice was calm and controlled. "I'm not going to hurt you… You're safe here." I put my hands down. "You were run over by a trio of dump trucks last night. You've been unconscious for the last twelve hours or so. Seems you've been having one crummy visit to Earth." At the last sentence, he tensed a little. "Yeah, I know you're not from around here. Heck, that was probably you in that meteor. If you could survive a group of trucks without as much as a scratch, you could probably manage a crash landing like that. Besides, you just _look_ alien. Your fur is blue, and you've got too many limbs for any animal found on this planet."

He looked down at his four arms, then back up to me. He looked a little worried, like he was thinking, "is this guy gonna throw me out or something?" His large ears were down, almost like a dog's when it's being reprimanded. I noticed that his ears nearly touched the shirts he was sitting on as they were down.

"But it's ok; I'm not going to do anything to you." I continued to keep my voice soothing as I climbed out of my bed, and sat down criss-cross in front of the alien. "I just want to make friends." I held out my hand, palm up, to show I had nothing to hide. He sniffed it for a moment, then cautiously put his hand in mine, and pulled himself up to stand on top of my shirts. I smiled, and chuckled slightly. "It's kinda funny, actually." I told him as I returned my hand to my lap, then stood up again and sat back on my bed. "I mean, of all people here on Hawaii for you to end up with, it was me. You're the first alien to come to this planet. It's pretty mind-blowing for me right now. But to tell the truth, I'm ok with it. The important thing is, I'm here for you, and you're safe, and I'm not going to turn you over to the government." He looked at me with slight confusion. I sighed. "Well, since we don't get many extraterrestrial visitors, certain people would do desperate things to get their hands on a living, breathing alien. And I wanna make sure that never happens to you. Because once they get the alien, most of the time they'd do terrible things, and I don't want you get hurt."

He sat there a few moments, taking in what I'd told him, then promptly walked to the edge of my bed and pulled himself up and over to the top of the mattress next to me, then sat back down, looking to me. I smiled, and asked, "So, do you have a name?" he looked at me with confusion again. "Y'know, a name. A handle. A moniker or title that others identify you with. For example, my name is Kyle." I frowned. "Don't you have a name?" Once again, the small alien had a sad look.

I suddenly felt really sorry for the little guy. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to not have a name, to not know who I was, in essence. I didn't know what to do, until suddenly I had an idea. "Well, I think we should fix that." I said to him. He looked up to me. "I know somebody who could probably give you a good name." I stood up, and began to exit the room. I turned back to look at my new friend, and said, "You coming?" He promptly jumped down off the bed and easily landed on the floor. But his next move kinda surprised me. He sat down, then actually pulled his feet up andinto his mouth! It freaked me out a little bit. He continued by placing his face right in his butt, and curled into a perfect sphere as he began rolling towards me. He looked like a fluffy blue bowling ball! I had to laugh.

As he tried to roll past my feet, I reached out and grabbed him, turning him over in his balled-up shape. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I looked him over for a weak spot, somewhere around his stomach. Finding a viable target, I gave him a solid _poke_ in his side. He instantly un-balled in my arms, and I laughed as I held him, and said, "I think I'm gonna keep you." We ventured through the house, and I gave him a generalized tour, pointing out the different parts of the house, passing the family room and the dining room, and through the kitchen to the back door.

When we reached the back door, I reached for the handle, and nearly opened the door before I realized we had a problem. "Oh, crap…" I said. I looked at the small alien in my arms, and he looked back at me. "We might have a little bit of an issue. We gotta keep the whole "alien" thing at a bare minimum, and your appearance doesn't exactly help us do that. Anyone on the street who takes a look at you will know for sure that you're not from around here."

My blue friend took a moment to think, letting out a "hmm…" and placing one of his upper hands on his large nose. After a moment, he jumped out of my arms and landed on the tile floor with ease. He turned to look back at me, and put his arms out like he was waiting for a big hug. I stared in amazement as his lower pair of arms _retracted right into his stomach!_ My jaw dropped to the floor. But he wasn't finished. Next, his antennae retracted, much like a snail's eyes might. Finally, he got down on his (two) hands, so I could watch as the three spines on his back folded down and melted into his back.

Satisfied, he stood back up, and looked up to me as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, I was speechless. I could have possibly just witnessed the most amazing thing I'd ever see in my life. And it was nothing to this guy! I tried to muster up the strength to say something, but all I could manage was a quiet "Wow… that's amazing." I crouched down, picked him back up, and looked him over in his simpler form. "That's crazy. There's no indication that the extra arms or anything were ever even _there_!" I looked at him, and he looked back at me. "I guess that solves the appearance problem…"


End file.
